Homeless
The homeless are people who have no home, either because they are lazy or because of Obama. There are pros and cons to being homeless. Cons include that because you have no home, you will never be able to shoot someone for breaking into your house. Pros are that you get to constantly impose on people. Other pros are that you get handouts, dont have to pay taxes, and get to enjoy a carefree lifestyle devoid of hard work or personal responsibility, you get everything for free, many others pros. There are no other cons. Homeless people ask for change but Obama didnt bring them any. Habitat You can find the homeless in dark alleys or under bridges on a dark night. Many of them stakeout corners at intersections. They enjoy walking by bars and harassing people outside smoking cigarettes, and then asking them for cigarettes, and then saying they are liars. Biology and behavior The homeless will you chase halfway to the sun for giving them any money. If you do give them money, they will spend it all on liquor and drugs and playing there lucky numbers leaving nothing for actual necessities. Some of them pretend to be clean and sober but its all a dumb ruse. Almighty God himself couldnt convince these guys to get clean and even Almighty God is simply a pawn in there game. They will say God bless you if you give them anything but they dont mean it, they dont care about God they just care about getting high. Crimes also come with the territory. The homeless are thick as thieves and when you see a homeless guy rest assured hes literally the prince of theives. They will try to intimidate you knowing that you would give them monet if you saw a shank. Redemption for any past crimes is beyond them. Most people who are homeless are in fact wanted by the police or at least under suspicion of terrible crimes. Most of the money they have was made in heists whether it be actual robberies or pressuring someone into giving them money, which is still actual robbery. Homeless people sometimes reproduce hoping that that they will somehow have a million dollar baby, and for a little bit of crack its gone baby gone. Their gestation period is 9 months. Relationship with humans The homeless were at one human until they went into the red and decided to instead of continuing to live a normal life they would leave things unfinished. Life then would be easier because *I* would have to pay for them. Imagine if the rest of us could just leave it. You wouldnt have to do anything, it would be paradise. But we dont do that because we are MEN. The homeless do it and they have no shame. Pretty soon with Obama in charge it wont be odd that some guy who bathes in a bucket lists YOU as there emergency contact when the hospital calls to have you pay the bill, which is how socilized healthcare works.